Robin the tiny titan
by Harpsflame
Summary: when a mission with the dinamic doe goes wrong Robin is turned into a 5 year old with no memory of his life as Robin. not a slash K? :D
1. baby bird

**Sorry guys for uploading, yet another, story putting my older stories on an even longer hold. Sorry! Okay I have wanted to upload this for a while now and I must say that I really like it. Sorry again!**

_Gotham city 2:35 AM_

Robin was not aster not aster at all.

He and his partner/ mentor/ adoptive father were sitting on one of the many skyscrapers that occupy the city of Gotham. It was snowing and Robin suppressed a shiver as a snowy wind tore through the freezing night air.

They were observing a drug dealer after they got a tip from the police about it the day before.

Batman gave the signal and Robin made his way down the building and stood behind the dealer. Batman landed in front of the drug dealer, cornering him. They made quick work of the man and left him tied up for the authorities.

As they were leaving Robin saw something out of the ordinary. A gloved hand curl around the side of the building and the figure held a gun in his other. The shadowy figure pointed the gun at batman and Robin pushed his father out of the way and was shot instead.

He didn't die, oh no something else happened, something strange. When the bullet hit him it dispended a cloud of smoke and everything was quite except for the crazed laughter of the shooter.

When batman found his little bird he couldn't believe his eyes. Inside a pile of Robin's uniform sat a small child about five with raven black hair and baby blue eyes.

"Robin?"

**A sum what cliffy okay so what do you think not too much action I know this story isn't the most action filled it's more of a fluff or something. Fluff . . . it's a fun word. Fluff.**


	2. meeting YJ

**W/n I couldn't resist it too much fun to write! Ok enjoy and thank you for reviewing ajasi36! Sorry if it's bad my style of writing is still developing and I only just turned 13.**

_Gotham city_ 2:54 AM

"Robin?"

The small child turned to look at the man. He squeaked and pulled the costume closer to him as if trying to become part of it. Batman kneeled down so that he was eye level with the boy.

"w-who are you?" he asked his voice was high and frightened.

"It's okay Dick." Batman said as he carefully picked up the child. Dick squirmed in his grasp but soon gave up and looked at the man.

"Batman?" he asked, and was given a curt nod. "Cool, why are you here?"

"I'll –I'll explain later okay." Dick nodded and realized how tired he was. He drifted to sleep as his father gently buckled him into the Bat mobile. _How am I going to explain this to the league? _Batman asked himself, He couldn't find an answer.

After tucking in his new baby robin he returned to the bat cave and researched all night to find any info on what could have happened, but came up empty handed.

Alfred went to check on Master Bruce and found him asleep at the computer. He smiled and draped a blanket over his shoulders and went to check on Master Richard. He opened the door and saw a small figure in the bed. Master Bruce had told him about what had happed and he couldn't wait to meet little Dick.

Dick curled into a little ball and started to suck his thumb, yes Alfred couldn't wait tell the next morning. He shut the door, careful not to wake the young boy and headed to his room for some rest.

_The next morning Wayne manor 9:36 _

Dick woke up and pulledthe covers over his face in an attempt to block the sun from his eyes. It didn't work so he got up and was stunned at what he saw. The room he was in was HUGE. After admiring the room he began to panic, why was he here, where were his parents, how did-. His freaking out was stopped by the smell of pancakes and syrup.

He let his nose guide him down some halls and to a master stare case. He carefully climbed down and raced into the kitchen. The Kitchen was just as magnificent as the room and he pulled himself up onto a chair and waited patiently for some food. An elderly man in a flowery apron came in with a batch of chocolate chip pancakes and syrup.

"Would you like some master Richard?"

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important. What's important is getting some food in you." Alfred plopped a plate in front of Dick. "Dig in."

He hesitated for a moment before giving into hunger, in less than two minutes he had eaten five whole pancakes and three glasses of juice. "Swo gway gwam gwi hieg?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full master Richard." Dick chewed for a minute before repeating.

"Why am I here?" Bruce entered and smiled at little Richard and patted him on the head and Dick stiffened.

"I'll explain that to you later, then we will have to meet some of my, coworkers." Dick nodded shyly and stuffed another large piece of pancake in his mouth.

When they finished breakfast Bruce lead his son to the bat cave. Dick was shaking slightly and kept leaning in to the billionaire play-boy but would then lean away unsure what he was more scared of Bruce, or the unfamiliar house.

Bruce opened the entrance to the cave and dick clutched onto his leg as they made their decent.

"So y-your batman mister?" dick asked after seeing the cave.

"Yes I am now let's see," he walked over to a wall and a piece of it slid over revealing a closet. Bruce pulled out a small Robin costume and handed it to the boy. It was a little big since it was robin's uniform when he was 8 but after rolling up the sleeves and pant legs it fit well enough.

"Now Dick you're going to be referred to as Robin Okay?" the small boy who had been trying to keep his mask from falling off nodded making his mask fall to the floor.

"Oh poo!" he leaned down and picked it up Batman, had already got in his costume, helped him put the mask on correctly.

"Ready?" Dick nodded and his mask stayed on. They walked over to a strange machine, the zeta tube.

_Mount justice 10:21 am_

Wally stood next to Artemis as they bickered about something stupid like they always do. Megan was cooking will SB was watching static. Kaldur walked in and sat next to superboy and tried to ignore Wally and Artemis's bickering as he looked through the channels.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Conner yelled at them without even taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah," Megan agreed softly. "You guys shouldn't fight so much its not good f-" the zeta beam announced the arrival of batman and the team went silent and followed the man to the training rom.

"Batman, do you have a mission for us." Kaldur asked as the dark knight stopped. Batman stood there for a moment before turning to look at the members of young justice, minus one robin.

"We have a, little problem that I need to deal with."

"Why are you here then?" asked Wally as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well," batman moved his cap away from his leg revealing a 5 year old in a robin costume.

"OH MY GOD!" Squealed Megan as she flew over and grabbed the child. Robin yelped and tried to fight out of Megan's gripe.

"Let go of me Miss gween lady!" this only made Megan squeal again and hold him tighter.

"Megan please don't kill Robin." She froze and robin finally wiggled free of her grip and did a back flip and landed lightly on the ground and hide behind batman.

"w-what do y-you m-mean robin?" Wally asked his voice shaking slightly.

"Something happened on the mission and he was turned into a 5 year old and has forgotten about all of y-"

"WHITE RHINO!" Screamed robin as he spotted wolf.

"No Robin that's wolf." Explained Conner as he patted wolf on the head.

"Why would you name a rhino wolf?" robin asked tilting his head to the side in an adorable way.

"Well wolfs a wolf." Conner explained.

"Ohhh I get it now." Robin said as he nodded his head slowly then he noticed something behind the team. "Is _that_ a rhino?" he asked pointing behind them; they looked back and saw sphere. "No that's sphere, she's an alien robot."

"So you guys don't have any rhinos?"

"Nope, no rhinos."

"Okay good now that that's done, what are your names?" everyone said their names and robin smiled and they noted he had lost a tooth that made his smile just that cuter.

"Hello! My name is Di- opps I mean Robin."

"Good I must go and try to find a cure; do you promise to take care of him?"

"Yes sir." They responded in sync. Robin pulled on Batman's cape and Batman looked down at him.

"y-you're leaving me h-here?" Batman's smiled softly before answering.

"I'll be back don't worry." With that he disappeared, leaving the team in silence.

"Now what?" Wally asked the others shrugged and Robin raised his hand shyly and Wally called on him.

"Yes robin."

"We could play hide and seek."

**W/n I have decided that- darn it stupid Pandora playing stupid songs one sec . . . that's better. Okay so I have decided that whatever a fluff is this is one. I want to know does anyone else want a little Robin doll now. Cause I definitely do. Next chappie we get to play some games, as in hide and seek and stuff. Review plz!**


	3. Roy becomes a pretty pretty princess

**W/n THANK YOU! Omg I never thought that this story would be so liked! Okay I would like to thank . . . ajas136, roguelover321, prettykitty374, BirdBoyB01, kellirobinlover (hi Kelli!), the robin girl, rad-ringtone-pick-up-the-phone (hi Serena!), FudoTwin17, Danny Hellcat, Perfectly Porcelain 13, Robingirl, The Official Girl Wonder, The Robin Girl, celestialstarynight, VampiraDiablo, Glimare, BireBoyB01 (again), FudoTwins17 again and anyone else who has commented when I'm not looking. I absolutely adore you guys and since I can't give you a hug then I give internet cookies! Take as many as you want! Oh and if Robins grammar and spelling is messed up I did that on purpose he is only 5, Omg he can't count to his age awwww.**

**Declaimer: I don't own YJ or Pretty pretty princess but I do own a copy of it :D**

_**Roy becomes a pretty pretty princess**_

"_We could play hide and seek?"_

"Oka-"

"NO!" screeched Wally.

"W-why not?" Robin asked his voice shaking in fear. Wally realized he had yelled and apologized before turning back to the rest of the team.

"Have you even MEET Robin he would disappear and we would be searching for days on end until we find him playing video games or something after finally giving up! He's a freaking ninja no now he's a baby ninja!"

"I won't do dat!" robin said puffing out his chest. "If it makes you feel better I count first." He covered his already masked eyes and started counting.

"One, two, three, four . . . wait." He removed his hands from his eyes. "What comes after four?"

"Five" responded Wally.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes last time I checked." Robin nodded.

"Okay I trust you oh and no powers that would be chweting." He relayed his hands over his eyes and started to count again. The team looked at each other, then at Robin, then back at each other, and then they all bolted in different directions. Kaldur had hidden in the pool, Megan, in the kitchen, superboy, the debriefing room; Artemis, the training room, and Wally hide in the laundry room in a pile of dirty clothing.

Robin peaked through his fingers after counting to twenty and looked around.

"Ready or not here I come!" he skipped down a hall and ended up in the living room. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He sighed and headed into the kitchen. He spotted a small green hand peeking out from behind the middle island. He sneaked up on her and when he stood right behind her he whispered in her ear. "Boo" Megan screamed in surprise and was standing on her feet instantly. Robin giggled and Megan threw her arms around him.

"You are too cute to stay mad at." She let go of him and held him by the shoulders. "Uh hello Megan, let's go look for the others okay?" Robin nodded and grabbed her pointer finger. They started to head for the pool area when robin turned and started to head for the debriefing room.

"Why do you want to go this way?" Megan asked as Robin opened the door to the debriefing room.

"Well I can twell that you and su-sup-super uh Conner are fwends so I decided to find him fwrst." Megan nodded and helped Robin look through the debriefing room. She found him sitting behind one of the large monitors and she scooted in next to him.

"I found you." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Megan where'd you go?"

"Over here!" she exclaimed as she pulled SB behind her. Robin cheered for her and ran up to them. "You found him!" Megan high fived him and Conner gave Robin a soft fist bump. Robin walked in between the two lovers hold both their hands. Their next destination was the training room. When they got to the training Robin broke off from the two and started to search for someone behind the equipment. As Megan and Conner looked behind a small rock climbing wall they heard a scream, followed by 'I founded you!' and then a high pitched cackle filled the air.

Artemis sat cross-legged in front of little robin with her face red and pulled into a pout. She got up with a huff and Robin grabbed her finger and they headed to the pool room. After finding Kaldur submerged in the pool they split up to look for kid flash. Kaldur had to stay with little Robin so that he didn't get lost. They approached to laundry room and found KF sleeping in a pile of dirty cloths. After Robin scared the living daylights out of him they all regrouped in the kitchen.

"So now do I hide and you guys seek?" Robin asked as he happily drank from his juice box.

"No you're still a baby ninja." Robin looked at Wally with pleading eyes.

"Pwwwwwwweeesssseeee?"

"Alright fine!"

3 hours later . . .

"WE GIVE UP! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" screamed Wally as he slumped down into the couch. Robin walked out of the kitchen with a bag of potato chips and sat in between Conner and Wally.

"Now what do we do?" asked Conner as he took the chip that Robin had offered him.

"Hello Megan! Why don't we play a bored game!" Megan didn't wait for an answer and quickly flew to her room to get same bored games. She returned with 8 boxes and laid them out in front of Robin. Robin looked awe stricken and slowly choose the game Pretty Pretty Princess **[1]**. The other boys eyes widened to the size of saucers as Megan happily opened the box for little Robin. Wally leaned down and whispered to Robin.

"What were you thinking? This is a girl's game man!" Robin looked up at him with a weird look on his face and turned back to look at the box.

"Well it's colorful." He mumbled and he fiddled with his mask.

"Guys it's only a four person game so two of us can't play."

"I'm out!" exclaimed Artemis as she headed to bed. The boys looked at each other to see who would be the lucky survivor. Megan pulled Conner to the side to 'talk' and Kaldur and Wally knew he was a goner. The two boys looked frantic as the two returned.

"Which one of you two isn't playing?" Megan asked, Kaldur turned to kid flash.

"As team leader I must take responsibility," he looked over at Megan as she pulled out the four large puzzle pieces that make up the bored. "And I will take whatever punishment you give me tomorrow for abandoning you." Kaldur left for his room leaving a dumbstruck speedster behind.

"What color do you want to be Robin?" Robin chose green and Megan chose pink. Leaving Conner and Wally to decide between blue and purple, Conner chose the blue resulting in Wally having purple. They each took the puzzle piece with their color on it and connected the ends. It was in the shape of a circle and in the middle was a round whole which was filled in by the spinner. Each took their turn to spin the spinner and would take a new piece of jewelry or put it back. The zeta beam announced the arrival of 'speedy' which was returned with some nasty words that Megan prevented Robin from hearing by cupping her hands over his ears.

"Red Arrow don't cuss theirs a kid here!"

"What?" he walked in and stood at the door way and looked over the scene he was witnessing. Conner, Wally, Megan and Robin were completely covered in colorful fake jewelry and little Robin with a little princess crown on.

"As much as I want to laugh first I must ask, who's the little squirt?"

"This," Megan said gesturing to Robin, "is Robin, you know boy wonder?" Roy froze and looked at the little five year old sitting on the floor covered in jewelry as he adjusted the little crown.

"THE Robin?" they nodded and Robin looked up from the game and smiled up at Roy. "It's a pweasure to meet you! Would you like to play?"

"YES HE WOULD!" yelled Wally and he zoomed away to his room but not before Megan could get a picture of him covered in colorful jewelry. Roy sighed and sat in front of the purple side of the game bored and spun the spinner.

**W/n **

**[1] Pretty Pretty princess is one of the most girlly games out there, but, when I was little I got my big brother and father to play it we still have pictures of them in princess jewelry and crown (there's only one crown that everyone fights over)the objective is really to get as much jewelry of your color as possible but you don't want the black ring, it's bad I guess. (This is from memory so sorry if it's not completely true!) If you have questions go ahead and ask!**

**Okay wow this was fun! Review!**


	4. sugar rush

**W/n yeah I had something smart to say then my computer closed the original chapter down so I had to rewrite it yup sad, And having to do learning upgrade while writing this doesn't help. Sorry I always seem to complain in authors note if you read this far you are awesome! Romanian is from Google translate if it's wrong I'm sorry. **

**Again Robin's lines are messed up on prepuce thank you.**

**Disclaimer-yeah I so own superheroes! No this is FAN fiction my friends.**

Megan was the first to wake up. She looked around in confusion, why was she in the living room? She remembered last night and took of the earrings since they were starting to itch. Then she noticed the boys. Robin lay in Roy's lap happily cuddling into his stomach and Conner had his head on Roy's shoulder. All of them decked out in colorful fake jewelry and Roy wearing the single princess crown. Megan suppressed a squeal and picked up her camera. After the 5th picture Conner woke up. He looked at his secret girlfriend with a weird look.

"What, are you doing?" the green skinned girl quickly hid the digital camera behind her back.

"Oh nothing." A small mumble came from little Robin and the two turned to see the little bird waking up. He rubbed his mask covered eyes with the back of his hands.

"Bună dimineaţa, mama, tata. . . (good morning mama, papa . . .)" he looked around ignoring the confused looks from his team mates. He crawled off of Roys lap and looks around the room to no avail.

He callapsed infront of megan and conner and started to cry.

"U-unde sunt mama si tata? (W-where are mama and papa?)" megan scuped up the crying child and let her maternal instincs take over.

"Shh, shh its okay sweetie, shh, it's okay."

"U-unde sun-sunt mama si tata?"

"Can you please speak in English?" he nodded, wiped some tears away, and spook softly.

"W-where are mama and papa?"

"t-their out right now." She lied.

"Can I t-talk to thwem on da phwon?" she shook her head and he sniffled again, since when did robin cry? She thought, well since when was robin a 5 year old superhero?

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked the child he shook his head no but his stomach begged to differ. She smiled and headed towards the kitchen. The pitter patter of tiny feet followed her. A small hand grasped her finger and she smiled down at the cherub like child, he smiled back.

"What are we having?" he asked as Conner helped him into the stool.

"Well, what do you want?" he thought for a moment.

"Can I just have some cereal?" Megan nodded and picked up robin so he could look through the cabinets. Oh Megan if only had just chosen the cereal and maybe you could have stopped that from happening. He happily picked a box of lucky charms. The team plus one Roy had gathered in the kitchen for some breakfast.

Megan helped the toddler pore the cereal in the bowl. She added milk and handed the child his breakfast. He sat next to Artemis on the coach. Artemis drank her coffee, obvious in a bad mood. But of course little Robin was completely oblivious to this.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at the cup.

"It's a cup." Artemis said sourly.

"What's in da cup?" he rephrased. She turned and glared at the little boy. He whimpered and hid his face with his hands.

"Its coffee." She growled.

"Is it good?" he asked scooting closer to Artemis and peaked into the cup.

"Yeah, you want a sip or something?" he nodded and grabbed the cup before Artemis had a chance to tell him she was kidding. He took a large sip a disgusted look crossed over his face. He swallowed and stated hacking.

"dat was horwidable!" Robin exclaimed grabbing for his cereal. He finished it in speedster time and sighed in relief that the taste was gone.

Now this is when Wally realized something. Batman never let Dick have sugar EVER. He had said that robin and sugar don't mix well when Wally had asked about it.

"Hey how much sugar is in those lucky charms?"

"I'm not sure the exact amount but probably a lot, why?" Wally looked back at the little five year old. Robin peaked over the top of the coach only his masked eyes visible. They could hear him as he hummed the mission impossible thyme song, his eyes shifting. He rolled off the coach and landed in a knelling position. He pointed his fingers at the gang as he said. "Bump bump bada dump dump dada bump bump dada badada budada bu bu bada bump bump."

"What is he humming?" asked the Atlantian.

"The mission impossible thyme song, duh." Artemis answered, obviously still peeved about her precious coffee being drank by another.

"Guys I think we have a problem." Wally announced.

"What is it Baywatch?" asked Artemis as she got up and sat at the counter.

"I think Robins on a sugar high." As if on cue high pitched cackle/giggle echoed around the now empty living room.

"Great didn't we already lose at hide-and-go-seek?" asked Roy as he stood up his fake jewelry jingled. He growled and pulled of the jewelry. He set it down on the counter and started to look for the missing bird. The team followed his example and looked around as well.

Giggles would sound about twice a minute and little footsteps could be heard. After ten minutes of searching Robin finally appeared. Wally was searching under the coach when another cackled sounded. He stood up and just as he was completely straight a small body crashed into his head.

"arrrrrrggggghhh!" Robin got off his head and looked at his face.

"d-did that hurt?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it did. You can't jump on people's heads like that." Robin stood on his tippy toes and picked up a pillow from on top of the couch. He carefully set it on Wally's head. "Uh thanks?" _maybe he thinks it's like a band ad or something, _thought the speedster. But nope Robin jumped on top of his head again. Resulting in another scream, this one muffled slightly by the pillow.

"Wha- why would you do that?"

"I put the pillow on your head so I wouldn't jwump on it wawly." The speedster of course had to thank him despite the pain.

"T-thank you rob, it, it really helped." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked down at Robin who was practically vibrating.

"Hey are you okay?"

"yeahi''mexited?heywereiseveryone?I'MBORED!-" Wally slapped his hand over Robins mouth and Robin continued to babble for a few moments before going silent.

"Calm down okay? Just breathe." He paused before continuing. "I'm going to take away my hand and you don't start babbling alright?" Robin nodded and Wally removed his hand.

**Batman 02**

"BATMAN!" Robin screamed as he ran over to the zeta beam.

Batman watched as his little robin waddled towards him happily "BATMAN! Howareyou?goodihopei'mgreat!" Wally ran up from behind robin and looked up at the dark knight.

"Hey bats. Robins kinda got a sugar high going." Batman raised an eyebrow from behind his cowl.

"You gave him sugar?"

"Lucky charms and coffee."

"Why I the world would you give a child coffee?"

"Uh- hey It wasn't me it was arty!" the team had gathered by now and were watching to see how things would turn out.

"Hey I didn't give it to him! He took it!" Artemis defended herself. Robin was playing with batman's cap. Pulling it over his head and mimicking batman's scowl, which looked kinda silly on the 5 year olds face. But it looked more like a pout than a scowl.

"I came here to inform you that I can't find a cure so he may be stuck like this for a while." He gestured to the little boy. "So you'll need to get him some proper clothing okay?" he held up a credit card and the team plus Roy nodded their heads.

"Yes sir!" Wally reached for the credit card and batman handed it to Kaldur. "Don't let Wally touch it okay?"

"Of course batman." Bruce bent down so he was eye-to-eye with robin. "How are you Robin?"His voice was far sweeter than any of the team thought even possible.

"Good." He said with a small smile. Robin yawn and stretched out his arms, the sugar rush's energy gone, leaving him pooped. Batman picked up the little bird and laid him on the coach. Batman draped a small blanket over the child, returning to his normal emotionless self he turned and looked at the team, and Roy.

"When he wakes up, take him to the store and get him the essentials." Without waiting for them to agree he swept over to the zeta beam and was gone.

"Sooo anyone want to watch a movie?"

**W/n and done! I really hate this chapter it's not very fluffy and doesn't explain anything. -_- **

**Oh shot I'm still doing learning upgrade, WORST IDEA **_**EVER**_**! I'm tired. I have a cold, and I strained my vocal cords.**

**P.S. next chapter they do some shopping maybe see a movie any ideas? Tell me your ideas! Next chapter will most definitely be better!**


	5. shopping part 1

**W/n Hi! (Waves) 40+ reviews! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the idea.**

**Be ready for a lot of cutesy fluffiness!**

"What's that?"

"A vending machine,"

"What's that?"

"A dress shop,"

"What dat?"

"A tornado simulator," Robin stared at the large tube like machine through dark shades as Megan continued to ask what things were.

"Can we go in it?" he asked Artemis as he pulled her slowly towards it.

"Sure, I don't think the others will mind." She looked over at the group of teens as they were pulled into a dress shop by an overeager Martian.

"Yes!" Robin let go of Artemis's finger and waddled over to the machine.

"Wait up," called Artemis as she pulled out a dollar bill from her purse. She slipped it into the slot and they climbed inside. The countdown started from 10 down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." A soft wind started to steer around the tube and start its slow climb to 80 mile winds. Artemis's ponytail flapped around and Robin's ebony hair was wiping around in a crazy manner. They laughed as the winds died down. Robin staged out of the simulator, a goofy smile on his face.

"There they are!" called Wally as he jogged over at human speed.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked. Robin let loss one of his signature cackles and pointed at the simulator.

"It was like WHHHHOOOOSSSSHHHHH!" He tried to explain, his hands doing crazy flailing motions.

"I see . . . Megan is still in the dress store, first time in a mall and all, she's kinda overwhelmed."

"What's a dress?" Robin asked as they made their way to the dress shop.

"Well, you know, it's like that." Wally said pointing to a dress in the display window that was blue with white lace.

"Ooohhhh" Robin said. They opened the door and Megan ran up to them in a black dress with a light blue flower on the shoulder.

"How do I look?" asked the red headed girl as she spun around.

"Beautiful!" Robin said before Wally could make a comment.

"Oh hello Megan, want to look through the dresses with me?" she asked holding out her hand. Robin nodded and took her hand. Wally and Artemis stared at their friend as she took little Robin to look at the dresses.

"What do we do now?" Wally asked.

"I'm going back in the simulator." Artemis stated she walked out the door quickly followed by Wally; he was definitely not going to stay in such a girlly store.

Kaldur had gone to the pet store to talk to some fish, leaving Conner and Roy to stand in the girlly store as Megan and little Robin looked through the dresses. Wally and Artemis came back with big smiles on their faces which disappeared when another fight started between the two, who knows how it stared.

"Look at Robin!" squealed Megan as she pulled Robin behind her. He was wearing a puffy little pink dress with a small tiara on his head, his glasses still covering his eyes.

"OH MY GOSH MEGAN!" Artemis yelled as she ran over to robin. She picked him up in a hug and the two girls started to gush over him as the boys just stared at the scene.

"Why would she put Rob in a dress?" asked Roy.

"I guess she still doesn't understand the differences in boys and girls clothing." Conner said as he glared out the window. Wally had pulled out his phone and was videotaping little Robin in his dress while laughing his butt off.

"Megan, can I please take off the dress?" Robin asked once Artemis set him down.

"Aw but it looks so cute on you!" whined Megan.

"I'm sowwy but boys don't wear dress." He said as he headed towards the changing room.

"And save," Wally announced as he saved the video. "Now I have black mail for Arty and Rob. Double blackmail," He said happily.

Robin ran out of the changing room in his normal attire and leapt onto pour unsuspecting Wally's back.

"MUSH!" he squealed happily. The speedster looked over at his team; they smiled and made little shooing motions with their hands. Wally sighed and carried the egger child to the children's clothing store.

Robin picked out some cloths most of them were to big so the team had to help him get the sizes right. They went to go pay and decided to check on Kaldur in the pet store. They walked around trying to find the large map signs. Robin road happily on Wally's back, as they approached the sign.

"Found it." Artemis said as she pointed to one of the names in the long list. They looked around the map for the numbers b4, it was just a few stores away.

"Kaldur!" they called, the Atlantian's head pooped up from behind a large fish tank and e waved his friends over.

"This is Bob." He said pointing at the small clown fish.

"You named the fish, Bob?"

"No that is his real name that is his mate, Gretel."

"Gretel and Bob?"

"yes."

Robin soon grew bored of the fish's names and began to wander around the pet store. He found a mouse and watched it run around the small container._ I wonder if he likes being in the cage, _little Robin thought, _I wouldn't like it, and you need to treat others the way you want to be treated so . . ._ Slowly he moved his hands to the latch on the cage. After the mouse ran away he began to free more animals, think that it was the right thing to do.

"Okay so that's Millie, daughter of Peg and Randy, sister of Mark who is the father of Jamie, Will, and Fred, who are friends with, Stacey who is cousins with Lilly, who is the mother-in-law of Grace who is the cousin of Bob and Gretel's child Gilbert?"

"No, that is-"

"HELP! SOMEONE LET ALL THE ANIMALS OUT OF THEIR CAGES!"

"W-where's Robin?"

"Run little snake, oh I mean slither, I'm sowwy to bwing up your wack of wimbs."

"ROBIN!" the little boy dropped the bird he had been taking out of its cage and looked up at the fuming teens.

"W-what did I d-do?" he asked innocently.

"YOU LET THE ANIMALS OUT!" screeched the store owner as he chased after a bunny. Robin started to get teary eyed.

"I-I didn't know I-I I'm sowwy!" and he burst into tears.

"I-it's okay."

"Hey why don't we go see a movie?" Robin's tears dried instantly and he grabbed the closest person's finger, which just so happened to be Kaldur.

"Can we see Twilight?" Megan asked.

"NO!" The boys and Artemis screamed, excluding Robin since he didn't know what 'twilight' or a 'movie' was.

**W/n Part one ended part two coming soon, sorry if I didn't get to use your idea yet, I'm trying my best!**


	6. shopping part 2

**W/n sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRRY! I know, I should have updated sooner but, uh, yeah I don't know what to say, no excuse. Other than being stupid and starting new stories :( that and having a lot of family stuff. Sorry! I've held myself back with a bunch of stories, but some I couldn't help myself. Again, sorry**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* do I? Do I really? Fine! I own almost nothing; I only own the writing of this story.**

The team, after fighting for half an hour decide on a movie, decided to let Robin pick. He chose to see what seemed to be some child's movie. The team followed the bouncing child into the movie theater. They had given him a package of gummy worms, sugar free, and a small soda, also sugar free, no need to have a sugar induced acrobat tearing apart the movie theater. Each member held at least one snack and a drink, Wally having maybe five of each candy, three drinks, and two buckets of large popcorn. They sat in the fourth row, smack dab in the middle.

Robin stared at the screen and squinted his eyes behind his glasses. How in the world was he to see the screen threw the darn things? He slowly reached his hand up to the shades and slipped them off; the team took no notice as they watch some of the commercials. The lights faded completely off, hiding Robin's lack of glasses. He let out a sigh of relief, Batman wouldn't be mad at him. But batman knows everything . . . He turned around and peaked over the back of the chair, trying to find the dark knight. All clear, he was fine.

Through out the movie Robin's cute little cackle/giggles would pipe up every so often, scaring some of the other movie goers. At the end he started cry, the bad guy had captured the best friend and was using him to get to the main character.

"Hey Rob, you okay?" asked Wally, he looked down at the small child as he sniffled and whipped away a tear.

"I-I'm fine." He whimpered. The bad guy pulled out a gun and put it to the best friend's chin. The team just stared at the screen, finally something interesting. Robin tried to keep watching but he started to freak out. He slipped off the chair and ran out of the theater.

Wally looked over at where Robin had been sitting, to find it empty. He started to look around franticly. "Wally, what are you doing?"

"_It'srobin! Ican'tfindhimanywhere!"_

_ "_Slow down there Wally, calm dawn and tell us what happened, slowly."

"I can't find ROBIN!"

"Shhhh!"

"Oh shut up!"

"SHHHHH!"

Else where . . .

Richard looked around at all the unfamiliar faces and felt tears prick his eyes, why couldn't he recognize anyone? Not a single face looked even the slightest bit familiar. He stumbled around, trying to find someone familiar like the team or batman or even his parents, but he couldn't find them.

"Hey, you lost little guy?" asked a friendly voice. Dick whipped his eyes and looked up to find a large man in a uniform. He had broad shoulders, a graying, light brown, mustache, and rosy cheeks. Instantly Robin thought the man was Santa. But it wasn't Christmas for a long time, why would he be at a mall . . . oh, he's Christmas shopping. _He is giving presents to the entire world, must take a lot of preparation and maybe the elves needed a vacation_, he thought.

Richard nodded, he remembered that he didn't have his glasses on and slipped them onto his nose. The mall cop smiled and held out his hand. "Why don't we take you to the directory booth and try to find your mama and papa?" Robin sniffled at the mention of his parents; he hadn't seen them for so long. The mall cop took it as a yes and started to lead little Robin. Robin followed him; he thought he was Santa, why would he question Santa?

"Do you remember where you last saw them?" asked a bored teenager, his voice nasally and slightly monotone. Robin nodded.

"At the movie theater," he murmured.

"Alrighty then," the teenager said, he turned to the mall cop. "is that all?" the man scowled at the teen, his face far too happy looking to pull it off.

He led Robin towards the movie theater. The team by now had become frantic, they had checked everywhere in the movie theater, snack bar and asked every single person if they had seen him.

**Will the guardians of Robin please come and pick him up at the entrance to the theater** said a voce over the intercom. The team rushed to the entrance to see little Robin clutched the hand of a mall cop.

"ROBIN!" called the team. The little boy looked over at them and smiled. He let go of the man's hand and ran over the teens. They had one of those mushy, group hug moments. After Megan fussing over him, a little bit of scolding, and a promise to never do it again, the team was satisfied.

"THANK YOU SANTA!" Robin called to the man as they were about to leave. The team laughed silently at their youngest member's outburst. The mall cop just smiled and they parted ways.

The team continued their journey through the mall, occasionally going into a shop to brows or buys something for Robin. Robin caused his fair share of trouble, knocking down displays, playing in fountains, braking off manikin arms, and just plain out being the most destructively cute child in the mall, maybe even the city.

Robin's feet started to ache so he sat down on a small park bench that glimmered in the warm sun that trickled through the skylight. The team looked over at the little boy and watched as he swung his legs numbly back and forth, back and forth. He slumped against the back of the bench and slowly drifted to sleep.

Wally scooped up his 'little brother' and slowly the team continued their journey through the mall, Robin mumbling softly as he buried his head into Wally's chest. Megan squealed and pulled out her camera. She took at least 10 pictures before finally give Wally a brake.

"Are we there yet?" Robin slurred as he picked his head up tiredly before dropping it back on Wally's chest.

"I think we've done enough shopping for today." Artemis said as Wally handed off the little bundle to her. She smiled softly at the little boy. The team agreed and they made their way back to the mountain.

"Tomorrow the league gets to take care of him, cause he's adorable and all, but he's a little too much to handle." Megan said. She landed the Bioship down.

"Nap time!" Wally said happily.

"But I not tired!" Robin said, trying to fight off the urge to yawn.

"Yeah you are, and so are we, so nap time for all!"

Back at the mall

Roy walked out of the Movie Theater and stretched his arms over his head. He had fallen asleep about half way through the movie and had woken up to find the others gone. He looked around and sighed, he would have to walk all the way to the nearest zeta beam, which was a good 2 miles away, and after his day at the mall all he wanted to do was sleep.

_Half an hour later_

Roy was more than mad, he was furious, how dare the team forget about him! He stormed into the mountain, ignoring the automated voice that called him speedy. He stomped into the living area to find the team strewn out amongst the ground and couches. Wally seemed to have collapsed, with his face buried into the carpet and his limps randomly sprawled out. Conner and Megan lay on the couch, Megan nuzzling into his boyfriends neck and Conner's head sat on top of hers and his arm around her waist. Kaldur sat on the ground leaning on the couch, his head lolling to one side, a little bit of droll seeped out of his ajar mouth.

Artemis and little robin were on the second couch; Robin sat in her lap, her arms protectively around him. The team all snored lightly, with the exception of Wally, who sounded like an elephant playing a tuba, but Roy couldn't help but smirk.

He walked over to Megan and Conner and picked up Megan's camera, he took a few pictures before setting the camera back into the Martian's purse. He walked over to little robin and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. He pressed his lips to the little boy's forehead. Dick was his little brother, no matter how little, or big, he got nothing would change his view of the little bird.

**W/n again sorry for the late update, **

**R&R?**


	7. thundering whispers

**So, yeah, I decided to write this chapter and skip the one I originally was going to put up,**

**Why?**

**Simple, I lost all of it and couldn't work on it because I kept getting frustrated**

**Disclaimer: I. own. NOTHING! (Other then what I do own :3)**

_Thundering whispers_

Robin played with his little robin doll, no, not the superhero, the bird. It was solid red with a white under belly, though robin had somehow managed to color a little black mask over its eyes, exactly like his own pair. Richard bounced the bird on the couch, making whooshing sounds as he made it hover above the legs of 'the man with no face' better known as the question. The faceless man seemed to smile at the toddler as he bounced around the room, pretending the little toy bird was a real one.

The little acrobat flipped over the couch and launched the bird into the air. He flipped a few times, landing in a bow, his hand out stretched behind his back. Q watched him stand there for a moment before clapping. The child stayed, stalk still for a moment before groaning and face-planting on the ground.

"You alright?" Q asked. The bird made a strange noise and rolled onto his back.

"Birdie didn't come back down." He looked at his hands sadly. Little tears pricked his eyes.

"Birdie must have gotten exited and flew to far," the Question tried to console the toddler. Robin instantly stood up, any tears gone, as if never there.

"Then we go find him!" he grabbed the faceless man's hand and started to look around the room.

Q got down upon his hands and knees and peered under the couch. Nothing, unless lint balls counted.

"You find him?" robin asked, lying down next to the man. He peered under the couch as well. He pouted at the sight of open space and ran over to the other couch, checking under it in a similar matter as he did not two seconds before. Q stood up and looked around the room, where could the toy had gone? It was just a toy, not like it could get very far . . . right?

After twenty futile minutes of searching, the two agreed it was time for lunch. Q made the two sandwiches and some apple juice. Since he wasn't too good at cooking, it ended up just being a PP&J. Robin didn't seem to mind though, as he inhaled the small meal, happily humming some random tune as he ate.

Thunder rumbled softly outside of the mountain, robin looked around in flustered confusion. Q turned on the TV, easily blocking out the beginning storm.

"What'cha wanna watch?" robin asked through his sandwich, sitting next to the faceless man on the black leather couch.

"Well," the man looked at his watch, how he saw it threw his mask, we will not question. It was 2:04 PM -the team would be at the mountain at three. "Why don't we channel search for a while?"

And the two did just that.

Much to the hidden displeasure of the question, they settled upon Disney channel. Not even the annoying preteen one but the little child one that make you just want to punch a teddy bear.

After suffering -or whatever her name was- for five whole minutes Q finally had had enough and changed it to nickelodeon. SpongeBob was on. The Q smiled, now this he could handle.

Richard scanned the room as boredom started to show its ugly face once again. He slumped on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He gasped.

"!" He screeched, the small plushy sat balancing on the edge of the ceiling fan, slowly spinning around and around. The Q, startled by the toddler's outburst, turned his head to look at the distraught child. Following the child's gaze, his eyes settled upon the toy in peril.

"We have to get her down before she falls and dies!" he screeched, for a millisecond his heart was struck with a dull pain, causing tears to prick at the corner of his eyes. The feeling confused the child, why would the toy falling hurt him so much? A small scene played before his eyes as the toy slowly slipped off the fan blade and plummet to the carpeted earth. A man and a woman, no, his _parents_ were falling.

As soon as it happened it was over. Q caught the toy in his palm and handed it to the frozen boy. Robin took the toy in his arms robotically and stared at its red fluff colored head. He shook his head and shoved his face into the fuzzy toy. He mumbled out a thank you and sat down on the couch. Before the Q could ask him if something was wrong, his phone rang.

He pulled out the small device and answered it, walking into the kitchen as most adults seem to do when on the phone. Robin muted the TV and tried to listen in on Q's conversation. He heard muffled speaking and some rustling. A loud clap of thunder shook the mountain and robin screamed, not loud enough to be heard though, more of a soundless scream of terror. He hopped off the couch and ran down the hall in a blind panic.

The question ran past the living room in a rush. "Sorry kid but I have to go, emergency mission. The team well be here in twenty minutes or so." He rushed into the zeta beams with a quick good bye, leaving the distressed child in a deserted mountain.

Robin, in his panic, found himself inside a broom closet. It was dark and scary, and dust had cluttered around the floor and shelves for the room seemed to be slightly out of the way.

But despite all of that, it made Richard feel safer. The darkness seemed to calm him slightly and the thunderous booms seemed to settle further in the distance. He set his tear stricken eyes on the swaying hanging light. The bulb was broken in half and the glass littered the floor but the smooth movement of the light slicing though the stuffy air brought the child peace.

Richard sucked in a shaky breath of dust ridden air and leaned against the shelf. Never had he experienced a storm before. Yes, he'd seen it rain, he rather enjoyed the cold water that feel from the heavens, but a real thunderstorm was beyond his compression. The sky seemed to be fighting with the earth in a ferocious battle and all little Richard could do was hide a stupid broom closet.

Another booming grumble brought new tears to the boy's eyes and he buried his head in his toy. _Please let them get back soon._

The team arrived at the mountain around 4:14. All happy to be free from the prison named school. Silence greeted each members they entered the living room. The TV was on, but muted and a half full cup of apple juice sat abandoned on the coffee table.

"ROBIN!" Wally called. His voice was only meet with more silence.

Instantly the happy mood disappeared and was replaced with one of worry. They turned to look at each other and as if by silent agreement, split up.

Robin heard Wally's call but couldn't bring his voice to work. Another thunderous roar sounded and he whimpered and shoved his face into the doll once again. _Why is the sky so mad? _

After a few minutes of deep breaths Richard built up enough confidence to reach for the knob. The hinges squealed in protest as the boy peaked out into the dimly lit halls. Another growl erupted from the storm and he dove inside again, the door now slightly open. He sobbed silently, he just couldn't do it, it was far too scary.

Megan searched in every room she passed. She soon began to panic, where could he have gone? A small sob reached the Martian's ear and she rocketed towards the sound.

'I think I found him,' she informed the team through their mind link.

'You _think_?' asked Wally, who sounded very frustrated.

'Well, I can hear him cr-' she stopped as she came to a slightly ajar door. Soft sniffles came from behind the door and the teen poked her head inside. Robin sat, curled up in the corner, clutching a red plushy to his form.

She rushed over to the child and enveloped him in a hug. He cried into her shoulder, the toy laying forgotten on the floor.

'I found him.'

"So, thunder is just really hot heat in the atmos-atmosph- sky, because of lightning?" Wally smiled down at the five year old.

"In a nutshell, yea."

"Gosh, Baywatch, who would've thought you were such a geek." Artemis said as she lolled her head to the side.

"Shut up Artemis!" the speedster called over his shoulder. The green clad hero stuck out her tongue in response.

"Wally?" robin called. The red head turned and smiled, "are you and Artemis in … dragoste?"

"… What?" the child became flustered and mumbled out that it was nothing.

**A/n YES!**

**Thanks for all of your support guys, love all of you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Translation-**

**Romanian (via Google translate)**

**Dragoste – love**

**Review please!**


End file.
